


Art for "The Victor"

by Shaliara



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Fan Comics, M/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art (comic) for "The Victor" by Aestivali.





	Art for "The Victor"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516997) by [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali). 



> This drabble felt really powerful and I loved it so much I had to do this. Go read it.
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/168447094539/in-another-world-garrosh-succeded-comic-based-on)

  
  
  



End file.
